


Illicit Intimacy

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, RedFam, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover, Voyeurism, cum sharing, genderfluid tim, the start to a happy family?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Jason comes across Tim on a covert mission, and in order to keep up the disguise, the two end up in a rather compromising but enjoyable position. What's more shocking to Jason though, is when Roy asks Jason to bring Tim home for the night, when the mission is done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a little JayRoyTim for the soul <3

Jason gripped his champagne glass tighter, sure in that moment as he stared part way across the crowded room that he had to be imagining things. But that _girl_ , the one clinging to the arm of his current _mark_ , she looked so damn _familiar_. He lifted the glass to his lips, as he heard Roy rambling on in his ear.

 

“Harper,” he nearly growled, teeth almost clacking against his glass. There was a pause, then,

 

“Yeah Jay baby?”

 

“Can you get the feed from my contacts? Are you watching?”

 

“‘Course I am baby, what sort of _mission control_ would I be if-”

 

“The girl I’m looking at.” Jason took another sip, careful to do very little damage to the glass. He hadn’t had much to drink in quite some time, hadn’t _missed_ it at all, but knew his tolerance had to have gone down. “She looks familiar. Hack the Batcave and run a facial recognition?”

 

“Hack it? Babe you have _clearance_ -”

 

“Just do it Roy.” Roy huffed, but Jason knew he was listening. He carefully moved through the crowd, a little closer, inclining his head as he watched her laugh. Her throat was piled high with jeweled chokers, falling down into the very deep drop of her neck line. She was slim but strongly built, her shoulders a little broader than most of the women there, lean, strong looking muscle-

 

“Jason… Jason you’re not going to believe this.”

 

Jason swallowed, studied her face again- perfectly lined and heavily shadowed eyes, this crystalline blue that was too sharp, too _smart_ -

 

And he fucking _knew_.

 

“The computer uh… the computer says that’s _Tim_.”

 

Jason smirked, pressing his mouth back to his glass, mumbling out a, “Clever girl,” before he took another sip. “Call B for me and ask him if he’s got the pretty son casing the same man _I_ claimed a week ago. Get back to me?”

 

“Give me a couple. Line’s open if you need me.” Roy’s voice was gone, and Jason watched with intrigued eyes as the man Tim was clinging to, by the arm, began to lead him- her- god, _he wasn’t sure_ \- through the room. He quickly followed, leaving his champagne glass on a waiter’s tray. He stayed back a few paces as he watched Tim lean up, kiss the man’s cheek, before he was slipping off, into another room.

 

And now that Tim was alone, “Wanna clue me in, Replacement?”

 

He turned- and god, Jason _really_ felt like he should have said _she_ \- and stared at Jason with _mildly_ shocked eyes. Jason couldn’t tell if he was wearing a wig or simply extensions, but his black hair was long now, past his shoulders and dusting against his pretty teal dress, which was so damn _short_ and tight he had no idea how Tim was being so _convincing_.

 

“You don’t seem shocked?”

 

“I thought you’d be here,” Tim offered, shifting for his purse and opening it, pulling out a small mirror. He opened it, examining his eye make up, pursing his lips to check his gloss. “There were ties to the case I’ve been working with _dad_ and the clients you and your boy were working.” He glanced over at Jason. “Where is your better half?”

 

“At home. Listening in- or calling B. Not sure if he’s back yet.” The silence Jason received was proof enough that Roy was still gone. “I’ve got a bullet for your _boyfriend_ , so you might wanna take a few steps back. Hate to ruin that dress, it’s _killer_ on you, Timbo.”

 

Tim _tsk’d_ , brushing back his hair and replacing his compact in his purse. “It’s _Allie_ tonight. And if you so much as touch a single _cell_ on this man before I have what I need, that bullet’ll end up in _your_ head.”

 

Jason chuckled, felt a little _warm_ over Tim’s threat. “Sassy.” He walked closer, until he was in Tim’s space, could back him against the wall and rest a fist up over Tim’s head. “You breakin’ rules now pretty girl?”

 

Tim hummed, reaching out for Jason’s expensive suit jacket and smoothing his hands up along it, tugging gently. “Only a few.” He leaned up a little closer. “Should you be this close? Doesn’t that break a few _rules_ for you?”

 

Jason knew Tim meant _Roy_.

 

“He’ll be enjoying the view,” Jason teased, before the door to _whatever_ room Tim’s date had gone in opened, and suddenly the man was standing there, laughing.

 

“I leave ya for five _minutes_ , Allie.” Jason turned, and the guy folded his arms. “This an old boyfriend of your’s? Ya warned me you’ve got ‘em everywhere.”

 

“Maybe,” Tim said, voice _sing-song_ and such a different pitch than usual. The guy kept his smirk, jerking his head towards the room behind him.

 

“Invite him in.” T im glanced up at Jason, and his look screamed _play along_ \- and really, what else was Jason supposed to do? He took a step back and Tim slid past him, dragging his hand along Jason’s chest. Jason watched him take a step, heard the _click_ of his heels, before he followed, telling himself he wasn’t staring at the way Tim swayed his hips.

 

The room was lavishly furnished. The moment the door shut the lock _clicked_ , and the man was settling down in a chair, motioning Tim and Jason in further.

 

“You told me all your old flings are _good fucks_ , Allie cat,” he said, as Tim sauntered over, leaning over the side of the chair to rub his hand along the man’s chest, nuzzle into his neck. “And you know, a good show _works me up_.”

 

Jason swallowed thickly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Roy,” he mumbled, hoping his com would pick it up. Unfortunately, he got nothing, and he wondered if Roy had chosen to bring Bruce up to speed on all of Lian’s activities for the past _month_ , with how long he was taking.

 

Jason _knew_ where this was going- and he just wanted to hear his boyfriend give him the alright. Just for peace of mind-

 

“C’mon over here,” Tim offered, standing up and turning towards Jason, beckoning him with a curl of his perfectly manicured fingers. Jason walked towards him, and Tim grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He gave a squeeze, before he dropped his purse on the mark’s lap, guiding Jason around the chair and across the room. Tim let himself fall onto a rather plush couch, arching slightly and leaving a rather inviting space between his legs.

 

Jason swallowed, and he _hoped_ Roy would understand.

 

He climbed down, between Tim’s legs, leaning over him and grabbing the back of the couch. Across the room, he heard the _not so subtle_ sound of a belt being opened. Tim hooked one arm around his neck, pulled his head down and nuzzled his neck, towards his ear.

 

“I need a few minutes,” he murmured, so softly Jason barely heard him. “Just trust me. Can you play?”

 

Not _play along_ , but _play_.

 

Jason nodded, because it was the _job_ \- but also because Tim was gorgeous and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to get a little taste.

 

Just one. Just for a second.

 

“You should fuck her,” the man said, across the room, as he unzipped his pants. “I like my girls warmed up and _messy_ by the time I get ‘em.”

 

Jason swallowed thickly. He couldn’t just _fuck_ Tim because there would go his cover completely, but-

 

Tim grabbed one of Jason’s ands, forced him to support himself on just one as he brought it to his mouth, sucking on a few of his fingers enthusiastically. Jason groaned, as Tim’s tongue swirled around the tips, licking at his fingerpads and leaving them saliva slick.

 

And when Tim pulled them slowly from his mouth, strings of saliva connected them with his pink, glossy lips. He stared up through thick lashes, before that pretty mouth curved into a smirk.

 

“Get your fingers in me,” he moaned, spreading his thighs a little more. Jason swallowed thickly, reaching down and sliding his hand up Tim’s dress, easing it up one thigh. There was soft cotton blocking his way, and he wanted to look down, to see the _color_ of Tim’s panties- but he was too focused on making sure he and Tim’s legs kept the younger’s cock from view.

 

Jason pushed at the cotton, got his fingers against Tim’s ass, sliding them between his asscheeks- and finding his hole somewhat pliant, still somewhat slick.

 

Tim must have stretched himself open, earlier.

 

And in that moment, Jason realized he had been completely _serious_ about taking this as far as it needed to go- would have probably gotten the guy drunk and let him _fuck him_ , if he meant he got what he needed.

 

Sometimes he was worried about how dedicated Tim really was.

 

Jason eased one finger in, gave an exhale because Tim was so _warm_ and he hadn’t been braced for it. Tim moaned, leaning back into his neck, breathing out, “Make it look good.”

 

Jason didn’t acknowledge that he heard Tim in the slightest, just moved his finger gently, as Tim fell back onto the couch, arching and pushing his chest up. This close, Jason figured Tim’s bra had a little padding, that he’d contoured his skin so damn well to make it _look_ as if there was flesh where there wasn’t.

 

He’d done a damn good job- and Jason couldn’t let him down.

 

He eased a second finger in, twisting them- and watched Tim’s eyes fly wide open. He gasped, arching again, and Jason smirked- cocky and _devilish_ like he knew Tim wanted him to be. “Feel good?” he asked, loud enough for the man watching to hear. “Huh? Talk to me gorgeous. How’s your pussy feel?”

 

Tim choked, his thighs trembling, as he pushed down against Jason’s fingers. Jason leaned over, dragged his teeth up Tim’s neck, growling out loudly,

 

“You want me to fuck that pretty pussy of yours, babygirl? Hmm?”

 

Tim reached up, clawed at his back, grasping onto him desperately as Jason began curling his fingers, rubbing against Tim’s prostate. He could hear the sounds of the man’s hand, across the room, as it stroked his cock quickly. Jason wondered how _long_ Tim actually needed-

 

But when he glanced down, he could see the strain of Tim’s cock, through his dress- and _fuck_ , was he actually hard over this? Could Jason actually get him off?

 

He suddenly wanted to _know_.

 

“C’mon babygirl,” he said, pushing himself back up and watching the way Tim squirmed. “My fingers not enough for you? You want my cock?” Tim whined, hips bucking up, and Jason wanted to get his hand around him, wanted to free Tim’s cock and see if it flushed the same way his cheeks were. He settled himself up better on his knees, urging Tim to bend his knee and bring his leg up, as a better barrier-

 

So that he could reach down, slide his other hand under Tim’s dress and squeeze his cock. Tim choked, and across the room, the man groaned.

 

“Wish I could eat that pretty pussy of yours,” Jason said, feeling his own cock _aching_. He managed to steal a glance down, could see the movements of his hand beneath the fabric of Tim’s dress. “Bet you’d like my mouth on your clit.”

 

Tim nodded, and Jason fucked him harder, felt his cock pulsing. Was he going to-

 

Across the room, he heard the man giving a rather obscene _groan_ , and knew _he’d_ gotten off, at least.

 

“Can you come, babygirl?” Jason asked, voice going a little softer. And under his breath, “Tell me what to do.”

 

“Focus- _ah_ \- focus on fucking me,” Tim managed, tipping his head back. And Jason _did_ , he worked his fingers over the sensitive head of Tim’s cock, but kept his focus on working his fingers in his body, keeping his thrusts steady as he pressed right up to his prostate, rubbing it each time.

 

Tim shook, squeezed his eyes shut- and Jason watched him bite at his lower lip, arching again as his body clenched tight around him. Jason groaned, felt his fingers growing wet as Tim soaked his panties, could only manage out a husky, “that’s it, that’s my girl.”

 

He swore, Tim’s orgasm picked back up again over that. He swallowed down his own groan, his cock _screaming_ at him for some damn friction- but then Tim was reaching up, grabbing at his jacket and tugging him down, meeting him halfway as Jason nearly lost his balance, crashing their lips together. Jason’s mind short-circuited, in that moment, lost to Tim’s warm, willing mouth and the way his tongue pushed past his lips for a brief moment.

 

And then, whispered into his mouth, “he’s all yours now.”

 

For a single moment, Jason had _no idea_ what Tim was talking about. Forgot that this was a show and they had an audience who he was _supposed_ to be after, who he had a few bullets for- but oh, Tim was so damn sweet, he could make reality melt away.

 

That was more than a little unnerving, for Jason. Because there’d only ever been one person who did that to him-

 

And then there was a tiny groan in his ear, and _fuck_ . “Roy,” he mumbled, and Tim’s eyes went wide- but Jason was moving anyway, getting his hands off- and out of- Tim, and pushing himself up. He looked across the room, and his target was grinning, having _thankfully_ closed his pants already.

 

“She’s a pretty little kitten,” he mused, meaning _Tim_ , and Jason stood up, wordlessly reaching into his jacket. The gun he had there was small, but small was enough with his aim, when he pulled it free and without a moment of hesitation lifted it, lined up, and _shot_.

 

Tim stayed somewhat sprawled on the couch, watching, his eyes not giving away a single hint of shock- that is, until he realized that Jason hadn’t blown a hole in the man’s head, but had left a small dart sitting in his neck. Whatever was inside it had had an almost instantaneous effect, and he was slumped back, long gone.

 

“You didn’t kill him,” Tim said, sitting up, as Jason walked over to the body. He stuffed his gun back into his jacket, but was ignoring Tim, in favor of talking to someone _else_.

 

“Roy, listen, I uh- I’ll explain everything. I swear.” He leaned over the man, hoisting his arms into his lap and pulling zip tie from his jacket, securing him. “Just say something babe.”

 

He could hear Roy _breathing_ , which was a strange sensation without feeling it, and then- “Bring him home.”

 

That… wasn’t what Jason was expecting. “What?”

 

“You _heard_ me. I’ll call in the GCPD. Get your ass home to me.”

 

For the first time, Jason was having trouble reading Roy’s voice. He couldn’t tell if that was anger or excitement or this mingling of _both_ \- and that was a bit terrifying. He swallowed thickly, grabbed Tim’s purse off the man’s lap and turned, tossing it over to him. It landed in Tim’s lap, who opened it, fishing in for his phone and unlocking it, smirking.

 

“Perfect. It copied all the data off his phone. That was all I needed, to get it close enough for long enough.” He glanced back at Jason. “Roy…”

 

“Probably _saw_ the whole thing.” Jason pointed towards his eyes. “Contact feed.”

 

“Like Bruce loves to use.”

 

“ _Exactly_. Swiped from the cave- Roy wasn’t so into working on something that delicate from scratch.” Jason swallowed. “He uh… told me to bring you with me.” Tim furrowed his brow, and Jason reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know. Maybe we need to uh, talk about this…”

 

“There are better places for that.” Tim stood up, grimacing over the feeling of his wet panties rubbing against him. He glanced down, to make sure his dress was still clean- and was thankful for small miracles. “Take me with you. I’ve got what I need- and unless you’re executing an unconscious man, I think you’re done as well.”

 

“Not as bloodthirsty as you think,” Jason teased, offering out his hand. “C’mon, my bike isn’t far.”

 

*

 

Jason tried not to think about how good it felt to have Tim clinging to him, the whole ride through the city. Tried not to think about the way his hands kept splaying on his belly, instead of simply holding on. How Tim nuzzled into his shoulder, rested his cheek against the blade of it. How he felt strangely relaxed, against him.

 

He was still _buzzing_ with desire, but that was shoved down, buried in his gut- his mind focused on the fact that Tim just felt good, against him.

 

But more so, his mind focused on how he was going to explain this to _Roy_.

 

He parked his bike, and Tim climbed off, as Jason killed the engine. He took a moment to just take a breath, before he got off himself, walking in front of Tim around the warehouse-style home, towards the cellar entrance around the back. A quick code and retinal scan, and the door was unlocking, so they could descend the stairs down into the basement.

 

Tim’s heels _clicked_ behind Jason rhythmically, as they descended, until they were within the basement- or, rightfully, Roy’s workshop.

 

And there he was, sitting at a few computers, _watching_ \- because Jason knew he had _known_ they were right there. Even if he wasn’t looking at the feed from Jason’s contacts- Roy just knew these things.

 

“GCPD picked up our mark,” Roy said, leaning back in his chair, his tank top tight across his abs as he stretched. “Money will be in our account so long as he makes it overnight. I’ve already talked to our contractors.”

 

Jason nodded, and Tim paused next to him, loosely folding his arms and cocking his hip. Roy took a moment to look him over, _slowly_ , and it was the kind of look Jason normally saw directed at _him_. Then Roy was pushing himself up out of his chair, walking over and pausing, so close to Jason that Jason could feel his body heat-

 

But he was looking at Tim.

 

Tim leveled his shoulders, held his chin firm- and Jason knew that Roy could _be terrifying_ . They were almost equal in size- Jason had not even an inch on him in height, and maybe a few pounds- but Roy carried his muscle well, those thick arms covered in tattoos and those _wild_ green eyes like a raging acid fire-

 

When he was angry, he was hell on Earth.

 

Jason watched him reach up, pinch Tim’s chin in his hand- hold it steady as he studied those eerily blue eyes for a moment- and then leaned in…

 

And that was Roy’s mouth, on Tim’s. That was Roy, kissing Tim in a shockingly _sweet_ manor, that Jason felt had been reserved for him, before. That was Tim with wide eyes, before they fell shut and he was falling into it, kissing Roy back-

 

And then, in a breath, it was _done_ . Roy was straightening up, turning to Jason and leveling his stare on _him_ now.

 

“I… I tried to tell you-” Jason started, but Roy held his hand up, silencing him.

 

“Do you think I’m mad?” Jason shrugged a shoulder- because _honestly_ , he didn’t know. He just knew he loved Roy, and the fact that it had been so easy to want Tim, that it felt like it had _been there_ without him knowing it- “Because I’m not.”

 

He reached up, got his arm around Jason’s neck, and pulled himself close. Flush to his body, he kissed Jason now, explosive in all the right ways, fiery heat and _passion_ that burned between them since the first day, when they were too young to ever realize what they’d become.

 

“I love you,” Roy mumbled, against his mouth, “And I know you love me. Whatever you have to do during a mission- well, it’s a part of the job.” A kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth, now. “As for the fact that you enjoyed it, well…” he leaned towards Jason’s ear, but when he whispered, Jason knew it was loud enough for Tim to hear as well, “Well, I did too.”

 

Jason choked, and Tim grinned then, reaching out and grasping at Roy’s other arm, leaning into him. They were _friendly_ before, but Tim leaned against him with such an ease that it was almost shocking.

 

“So, is that why you asked Jason to bring me home?” Roy glanced down at him, offering up that lazy grin that always undid Jason’s belly. “Because, honestly, this sounds like the perfect way to unwind.”

 

“Then you two ditch the _Bat gear_ I know you’ve both got hidden, and meet me upstairs.” Roy kissed Jason’s cheek now. “I have to check on Lian. I’ll be in our room when you’re done.”

 

Jason hated Roy pulling the contact from him- felt like he still needed it, couldn’t exactly believe this was the _reaction_ his boyfriend was having- but he didn’t stop him. The moment the workshop door shut, Tim turned to glance at Jason.

 

“You’re okay with this?”

 

It was serious, Tim’s tone that _Red Robin_ bullshit Jason hated to hear in his _real_ voice.

 

“Yeah,” Jason said, swallowing. “I just… didn’t think he’d be so into it.”

 

Tim smirked, reaching up to carefully work his extensions from his hair. “Your Roy is full of surprises.”

 

Oh, Jason was damn well aware of that.

 

*

 

The stairs creaked as they made their way up them. At the top, Jason glanced at Lian’s room- but the door was shut, and he was sure she was sleeping soundly. She was pretty good at sleeping through the night, despite one or _both_ of them coming and going.

 

He headed for the bedroom, pushed the door open- found the room fairly dark. Roy had clicked on the lamp on Jason’s side, on his nightstand- his reading lamp. Beneath it, there were a few well-worn and loved paperbacks, dog-eared pages with faded edges from his fingertips.

 

If Tim stopped to think, he’d realize just how domestic and seemingly _normal_ it was.

 

Roy was sitting up against the pillows, smiling at them both. And, before Jason could speak- “Snug as a bug, Jaybird. She didn’t even wake up.”

 

Jason nodded, and felt Tim’s hand on the small of his back. “You two are the cutest dads,” he teased, forcing Jason to take another step into the room, so Tim could tug the door shut. And then, serious, “Are you _sure_ about this?”

 

Because what Jason and Roy had was _good_ , good for the both of them, good for _Lian_ , and Tim would be damned before he did something to risk that.

 

But Roy only nodded. “Unless Jason is having second thoughts.” He patted the bed next to him, and Jason headed for it almost desperately, climbing on and leaning over Roy, nuzzling into his neck. Roy tensed for a moment, before he got his arms around Jason, hushing him. Tim remained at the foot of the bed, feeling as if he needed to disappear, just for a moment or two. “Jay baby, hey. It’s alright.”

 

“I thought you’d be pissed,” Jason breathed, “he felt so _good_ Roy.”

 

Tim flushed over that, but felt confidence boiling in his blood over it.

 

“I could tell,” Roy offered, getting his fingers in Jason’s short curls. “He can feel good. I don’t think that makes _me_ feel less good to you.” Jason lifted his head, and Roy kissed the bridge of his nose. “We can talk about this if you want- or we can keep that ‘til morning. I’m _okay_ with this. I want this. Do you?”

 

Jason sucked on his tongue, nodded- couldn’t even stop to care or hate that he felt almost _childish_ needing Roy’s comfort- but he meant so much, their family meant to much, and while he knew he and Tim had been working out of instinct for the mission-

 

Well, that didn’t mean he had to enjoy it as much as he did.

 

“You feel guilty,” Roy mumbled, and he was too damn _good_ at reading Jason. Jason lifted his head, and Roy cupped his cheeks, kissed the tip of his nose affectionately. And despite himself, Jason _smiled_ . “Don’t be. I don’t blame you in the slightest. Tim’s _gorgeous_ and you two did what you figured ya had to for the mission. Now…” Roy glanced past Jason, finding Tim’s eyes, “Come over here Tim.”

 

Tim hesitated, only a moment, before he crawled onto the bed. His dress pushed up, and in the mirror, Roy could see the way Tim’s panties clung to his ass snuggly. He crawled up to settle on one of Roy’s thighs, straddling it, and Roy hooked an arm around him, the other around Jason’s waist.

 

“You guys want this?”

 

Tim nodded. He didn’t hesitate. He’d had a _crush_ on Jason since he was a kid- and Roy, _Roy_ was that mad sort of genius with the devil’s smile that Tim figured _every_ bat kid had a bit of a thing for, in the right moments.

 

This was like some sort of dream for him.

 

And Jason… Jason nodded because Tim was pretty and he adored him, even if he didn’t _admit_ it. And he couldn’t shake how good he’d felt, earlier.

 

“Then that settles it,” Roy said, leaning back in, kissing Tim’s cheek now. “What’d you want him to do to you earlier that he didn’t get to, sweetheart?”

 

Tim shivered, before he turned, reached out for Jason and gripped at his shirt, dragging him in for a kiss. Jason followed, didn’t fight and didn’t want to and couldn’t exactly believe this was _happening_ , as Tim crashed their mouths together, kissed Jason like he was dying. Like this was his last chance at life.

 

Tim nipped at his lips, his tongue, was rough and sharp in ways completely unexpected, and Jason shuddered over that. He reached for Tim’s hair, tangled his hand in it, pulled, breathed out _babygirl_ , and Tim _whined_.

 

“Like that?” Roy asked, rubbing his hand along Tim’s spine, enjoying the silky feeling of his dress- content to watch, as they two felt each other out. Tim mumbled a _yes_ into Jason’s mouth, and Roy slid his hand further, so that he could bunch Tim’s dress up, get a firm hold on his ass. Tim pushed against his hand, shivering, as his fingers tangled in Jason’s hair now, tugging. Jason groaned, and Roy had to fight to keep himself from trying to tackle them both down, unsure how he wanted to rut against more.

 

He rubbed the curve of Tim’s ass, before his fingers slid between his thighs, cupping his balls. Tim shivered, broke the kiss to press his mouth to Jason’s neck, as Jason panted. His cock was hard again already, aching because he’d never found his relief earlier. “These are such a mess,” Roy mused, as his hand crept up higher, brushed Tim’s cock.

 

Tim untangled his hands from Jason’s hair, reaching down, and Roy got his hand out of the way as Tim shoved them down. They stretched along his thighs, as Roy hiked his dress up higher, showed off the fact that Tim’s cock was hard again. “Your boyfriend’s fault,” Tim admitted, staring up at Jason. “He did this to me.”

 

Jason groaned, and Roy trembled, clutching at Tim’s hips. Tim smiled, squirming away from the both of them, getting on his hands and knees and baring himself, panties still stretched between his thighs.

 

“You said you wished you could eat my pussy,” Tim said, glancing over his shoulder, first at Jason, and then at Roy. “Now’s your chance.” He lifted his ass more, and Roy openly groaned.

 

“Jesus fucking christ you Bats will be the _death_ of me,” he muttered, not tearing his eyes away from Tim. “But Jay I _did_ hear you say that.” He reached over, got his hand on his boyfriend’s back and gave him a little shove. “Don’t keep your _babygirl_ waiting.”

 

Tim whined over that, feeling his cock throb. Jason swallowed, but Roy’s encouragement was the last bit of reassurance he needed- and he _did_ want to get his mouth on Tim. So, so badly.

 

He leaned forward, nipped at Tim’s thigh, and felt him shake. He smirked, dragged his tongue up along the curve of his ass, before keeping himself supported on one hand, the other grabbing a handful of flesh. He pulled, exhaled, and Tim gave a little moan, wriggling his hips around. Jason bit his lip for a moment, before leaning in, dragging his tongue up in a single heavy, wet stroke. Tim shuddered, lifting his head and moaning again, pushing back against Jason’s tongue as he began to flick it up over his hole.

 

Behind them, Roy was watching, eyes burning holes into Jason’s back. Jason loved feeling that stare, was groaning into Tim when he pushed his tongue inside him- and TIm was giving a loud cry, shuddering.

 

“Quiet now,” Roy said, leaning back into the pillows, content with the show. “We can’t wake up our little girl.”

 

Tim bit at his tongue, exhaling through his nose, before, “Turn me around.” Jason pulled back, sat up on his knees and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. Tim turned, got up on his knees long enough to kiss the corner of his mouth affectionately, before he was back down, crawling towards Roy. He got between his legs, hands reaching for his worn out jeans to work them open. “I can’t be loud if my mouth is full,” he offered, staring up with those gorgeous eyes. Roy swallowed thickly, turned his eyes to Jason, who only smirked.

 

“You’re done for, Harper.”

 

He didn’t doubt it.

 

Jason chose to knead Tim’s ass, squeeze and tease until Tim had Roy’s cock free, giving it a thoughtful stroke. He sighed, before leaning forward, sucking the head in and swirling his tongue around it. Roy groaned, reaching one hand down to tangle his fingers in Tim’s gorgeous hair, as Jason finally settled back in, getting his tongue back on Tim’s asshole. Tim whined, the sound muffled, as Roy licked his lips. “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled, as Tim eased down, sucked him just as good as Jason did- and that, to Roy, was some sort of miracle and sin all wrapped up together. “What the fuck do you _learn_ as Robin.”

 

That had Jason laughing, forcing him to pull back and stop. He shook his head, before glancing at the nightstand. “Get me the lube,” he said, “I wanna feel Timmy around my fingers again.”

 

Roy reached a shaking hand over, tugging it open and fumbling around. Tim was making it difficult to think, every time he’d turn those eyes up and ease up Roy’s cock, showing off that reddening mouth and how damn _pleased_ he looked. But eventually Roy got a hold of it, and Jason leaned over Tim, grabbed Roy by his wrist and forced him forward, so he could kiss him. They loomed over Tim, who didn’t _stop_ against the wet sounds of their kiss, over Roy trembling because Jason kissed him on the _wrong_ side of perfect, just in the _right_ way.

 

When Jason leaned back, settling in, he drizzled a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Tim was slowing his movements, turning his sucking lazy, and Roy didn’t _mind_ . He wanted it dragged out- didn’t want to come just yet. But when Jason finally eased two fingers into Tim, Tim pulled off, the sound of Roy’s cock leaving his mouth a wet _pop_ , and moaned. He stared up, panting as Jason curled his fingers like he had before, rubbed right against his prostate.

 

“Fuck,” Tim whimpered, beginning to tremble. Jason got a hand on the back of his thigh, giving it a squeeze, as Roy tugged at his hair.

 

“My boy doing a good job with that pretty pussy of your’s?” Tim managed a nod, biting at his lip, his cock openly dripping down onto the bed. “You’re such a good girl.”

 

Tim pushed himself back against Jason’s fingers, and Jason leaned up, kissed at the small of his back through his dress. “You know,” he mumbled, glancing up, “I think Timmy here should ride your cock, Roy.”

 

Roy sputtered over that, and Tim whined, mouthing along his shaft. “ _Please_ ,” he whispered, and Jason was pulling his fingers out, leaning over Tim and sinking his other hand into his hair.

 

“Get him good and wet,” he whispered, guiding Tim’s head down. TIm took him in and in _and in_ , until his nose was buried at the ginger curls in his groin, and Roy was shaking.

 

“Shit, Jay, I won’t- won’t _last_ if you make him do that.” Roy was shaking, and god, these two could destroy him, pull him apart at the seams if they worked together. Roy was _enlivened_ and terrified by that.

 

“You won’t last long inside him either,” Jason mused, pulling Tim’s head up now. Tim pulled of Roy’s cock with a wet mouth, and Jason hooked his arm around his waist, pulled him up and held him on display for Roy. “And neither will babygirl here. Just look at her cock.” He hiked Tim’s dress up even further, and Roy exhaled, staring at Tim’s flushed, wet cock. “Make her come so damn _hard_ , Roy.”

 

Roy nodded, and Jason worked _around_ Tim, pouring lube onto Roy’s cock blindly as he nuzzled Tim’s neck, breathing into it. Tim tipped his head to the side, rubbing his hands along Jason’s arm and making little pleased sounds over the affection. Roy took it upon himself to stroke it over his cock, before Jason was tossing the bottle away and guiding Tim forward. Roy took over, reaching for his hips- but it was Tim who sank down himself, tossing his head back in sheer bliss as Roy filled him.

 

Roy groaned, tipping his head down and resting his forehead on Tim’s shoulder. Tim squirmed, grinding more than really riding him, but that was alright for Roy. He was trying to acclimate to the feeling- and it wasn’t helped by the fact that Jason was cooing over them, nuzzling the other side of Tim’s neck and whispering _babygirl_ in that voice that had both Tim and Roy trembling.

 

Finally Tim pushed himself up, slammed his body down in a proper thrust, and Roy bit at his shoulder, muffling his own groan. His hands were on TIm’s helps, trying to help as he moved his mouth to his neck, and Jason was reaching around, grasping at Tim’s cock and stroking him slowly.

 

“Fuck, _Jay_ ,” Tim breathed, leaning back heavily against him. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

 

“Such a dirty little girl,” Jason whispered, and Roy kissed the tip of Tim’s chin, smirking.

 

“She’s so fucking _good_ tho.” Tim sighed, shivering, and Roy rubbed his hands along Tim’s hips. “Baby, ride me harder.”

 

Tim sucked in a breath, panting now as he _listened_ , and Roy leaned back, sighing. Jason was still stroking Tim, making him tighten up around Roy every few thrusts, and it was too damn _much_. Tim was biting at his own lip, worrying it, and Roy was so damn sure he’d dream about that face for weeks.

 

“Wanna come,” Tim finally managed, and Jason kissed the side of his neck, twisting his fist around Tim’s cockhead.

 

“Yeah? Okay. You can, we want you to.” Jason stroked a little faster, and Roy gripped Tim’s hips, managing to thrust up into him. For a moment it nearly threw them off balance, but then Tim got his hands on Roy’s shoulders, holding tightly as they slammed against each other. The sound of skin on skin seemed deafening, but it was _satisfying_. And when Tim shuddered all over, groaning just loud enough, his body going tight around Roy- Roy lost it. He echoed the noise, shaking as he came insync with Tim, Jason watching with those gunmetal eyes as he stroked Tim through it.

 

Roy collapsed back into the pillows, panting, ignoring the fact that Tim’s cum was all over his tshirt now, as Tim slumped down, hanging his head, trying to catch his breath. Jason smiled, letting go of him, sprawling back and fumbling at his own fly. He was aching so bad, had nearly come watching the both of them- and he was so sure he’d go out of his mind if he didn’t get some relief.

 

But the moment he had his cock in hand, had given himself a stroke, Tim was squirming. He lifted himself off of Roy, both gasping over it, before turning and batting Jason’s hand away. He leaned down, didn’t hesitate to suck him into his mouth, and Jason had to bit at his lip to keep from howling. He thrust up, feeling out of his mind, and Roy lurched forward, getting on his hands and knees next to Tim.

 

“Share,” he mumbled, and Tim pulled off, sucked in a breath. As he did, Roy’s mouth was descending, and Jason groaned, staring with wide eyes at the both of them. He swore this was something out of a wet dream- and nearly screamed when Roy pulled off to run his tongue down the length of his cock, leaving Tim free to tease the head with that little kitten-pink tongue of his.

 

When he opened his mouth, sucked it in, just as Roy sucked at Jason’s balls, he was done. Jason thrust up, shaking almost violently, as he tugged at the blanket, his cock pulsing into Tim’s mouth. Tim gave a happy moan, sucking still, until Jason was still throbbing but giving him nothing. And when he pulled off, lifting up, Roy was meeting him, crashing their mouths together. Jason could _see_ Tim’s tongue pushing into Roy’s mouth, could see his pearly cum mingling in their mouths, and swore he was coming again, his body tightening up and making him keen softly.

 

When they finally pulled apart, there was a brief moment of pure silence- and then Tim was giggling, his face seeming to light up. “That,” he said, glancing between them, “might go down as the best fuck of my life.”

 

Roy grinned at that, the sort that sometimes made Jason just want to hit him- but mostly, made him want to kiss him senseless. “Yeah? I am pretty good.”

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Harper.” Jason straightened up, reaching up to run his hand back through his hair. Even though Roy _wasn’t_ , and Jason would praise him any damn moment he could, for what he _did_ to him in bed. Just not exactly to his face.

 

Roy only rolled his eyes, and Tim leaned against him, looking rather comfortable and tired. “So,” Roy finally said, when they lapsed into silence, “Uh, do you wanna… you know, stay the night? It’s late and all.”

 

Tim smiled at that, giving a little nod. “You know, I think I’d like that a lot.”

 

*

 

Jason woke up to a blanket of warmth, all around him. He didn't open his eyes, simply smiled at the feeling of Roy pressed up against his back, an arm slung over his waist. He could feel his breath on the back of his neck, in his hair-

 

But then, there was the added feeling of Tim, curled up into him. He was resting just beneath Jason’s chest, their legs tangled together, his breath tickling Jason’s collarbone. He cracked his eyes open, and his smile grew, the aftermath of the last night still a buzzing pleasure in him. The sort of afterglow he’d never gotten with anyone aside of Roy-

 

Tim yawned then, stirring. Carefully he pulled back enough to lift his head, look up at Jason through a tired squint. “Buenos días,” Jason said, with a smile, and Tim sighed.

 

“G’morning,” he offered, choosing to snuggle back in. He reached up, and his hand covered Roy’s, on Jason’s waist. “Glad that wasn’t a dream.” Jason chuckled, and the vibrations had Tim smiling harder. It also had Roy beginning to squirm, giving a breathy _hmph_ into Jason’s neck.

 

“You guys awake?” he mumbled, and Jason couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Roy gave a little nod, a lazy kiss to the back of Jason’s neck. Tim tangled their fingers together, squeezed, and Roy hummed.

 

“Mmm, hi pretty girl.” Tim flushed at that, burrowing further into Jason’s chest, as Roy added, “S’okay if I say that, right?”

 

“Uh-huh. I’ve been in a pretty feminine headspace lately,” he admitted, as Jason squeezed his arms around him, not wanting to let go. “Last night… felt good, with that. I needed it.”

 

“We can give you that anytime you want, babygirl.” Jason said it without meaning to- but the moment he did, he wondered if it was _overstepping_. However, he didn’t have the chance to think on it, the calm of the room interrupted when the door handle jiggled, before it was pushed open. Little footsteps filled the room, and then Lian was climbing up onto the bed.

 

“Jayjay, daddy, it’s morning-” she paused when she saw Tim curled up in the bed as well, and before any of the adults could speak, squealed out, “Timmy!” She threw herself down, sprawling on him and Jason, and Tim was laughing. He rolled onto his back, got his arms around Lian and squeezed her, rocking from side to side.

 

“There’s the prettiest girl in all of Gotham,” he cooed, and Lian was giggling. Tim kept hugging her, as Roy pushed himself up, half leaned over Jason to watch, his own grin creeping onto his face.

 

“Timmy Timmy Timmy!” Lian kept chanting it, clinging happily.

 

“I think,” Jason offered, “that maybe this calls for breakfast?” Lian squealed again, and Tim sat up, keeping her all bundled against him as he got out of the bed. She was cheering him on to carry her all the way to the kitchen, and Tim was listening, without hesitation. Roy and Jason exchanged glances, before getting up and chasing after them.

 

By the time they reached the kitchen, Tim was holding Lian against his side, pulling open cupboards like he _lived_ there, as Lian reached for plates just out of reach. “One for you,” Tim said, pulling a plate down. “And for Jay, and daddy- and me.” Lian cheered, before Tim turned, rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. “What are you gonna ask Jay to make for breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes!” she squealed, and Jason folded his arms, leaned against Roy, content to watch.

 

“They are her favorite,” Roy chimed in, and Tim turned, smiling over at them. He looked so at home, wondering around in one of Jason’s tshirts, a pair of Roy’s striped briefs. Everything was too big, but that didn’t seem to matter in the least.

 

“Well then,” Tim said, glancing at Jason now, “I vote pancakes too.” He smiled, to the point that his eyes nearly closed, and Jason felt something tugging, in his chest. Because this seemed like it could be… normal. Like he could picture Tim in the morning with Lian at any point, roaming the kitchen while he tried to get breakfast ready. How it felt right to have Roy moving over, taking Lian to kiss her plump cheeks, so Tim could take the plates to the table.

 

Jason moved into the kitchen, began the process of turning on the stove and gathering up his ingredients. And the whole time, he was unable to keep the smile from his face.

 

It should have been one night. He _knew_ that. Sex and that was it. But… it felt like more. Like it could be so much more. And he didn’t really mind that-

 

In fact, if he was honest, he _hoped_ maybe it might be.

**Author's Note:**

> I am tempted to write more JayRoyTim working as a family unit with Lian. I've thought about it before, but never really tackled it.


End file.
